


交融

by Thundercracker1999



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Robots, M/M, Robot Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercracker1999/pseuds/Thundercracker1999
Summary: 塞伯坦兄弟恋拆卸文学注意避雷 谢谢合作
Relationships: Topspin/Twin Twist (Transformers)





	交融

公假的前夜，蓝白色的飞行者像往常一样在屏幕前捏着电容笔写写画画，不时地抬起头处理和保存数据文件。Topspin工作时向来专注认真，而双向感应系统在战争中的消失更是让他能够全身芯地投入到眼前的星象图和各种图表文件中，以至于完全没有察觉到工作室的门被推开了一条缝隙。直到他的腰部传感器捕捉到了一阵从指尖传来的温暖，音频接收器边响起一声熟悉的“spin……”，他才猛然意识到发生了什么。他的兄弟正环着他的腰，下巴抵在他的肩上，机体的热度尚未散去，排风扇发出嗡嗡的噪音。Topspin不用想也知道他亲爱的弟弟刚刚又在客厅里面干了什么好事。

“spin……我又想要你了……”他继续贴在他的音频接收器边，含糊不清地低声呻吟着，声音里浸着欲望，手不自觉地向下移动，抚摸着飞行者的大腿内侧。

“恐怕今天不行，twist，我们明天还有聚会呢……”Topspin努力克制自己，可握笔的手依然不受控制地颤抖起来，数据板上原本工整的字迹也变得潦草起来。

“别啊，spin……呃啊……啊……我真的忍不住了……”

“……”

“spin...spin……”

“……”

“哥哥……”

Topspin终于忍无可忍地扔掉手中的电容笔，转身跟他热情的兄弟纠缠在一起。可Twintwist显然没有料到Topspin这次缴械投降的速度如此之快，他脚下一滑，直接跟Topspin一起摔在了地上。

“我认输，我真是拿你这个小炉渣一点办法都没有!”

“那是因为我这个炉渣太有魅力了好吗!”

Topspin无奈地笑了笑，挫败感和幸福感缠绕在他的芯间，欲望也悄然漫上。

他不动声色地一把扯开身下人的胸部装甲，力度之大，腰部装甲也连带着散落一地，引得刚刚还在洋洋得意的钻探机一声惊叫。

“啊!轻点，spin……”

“我不管，谁叫你先勾引我的?”

Topspin笑着低下头，吻上他裸露的胸部线路，轻轻地啃咬着，厮磨着他每一个敏感的线路节点，而对方不住的颤抖和呻吟也激起了他更大的欲望。

他轻车熟路地打开他发烫的面板，抚摸着，揉捏着粘稠的接口边敏感的节点，然后缓慢地将两根手指推入其中，光滑湿润的金属内壁很快包裹住了外来的异物，同时产生了更多的淡紫色的能量液体，滚烫的液体顺着接口的边缘缓慢地垂落在冰冷的地板上。

他轻轻地用指腹磨蹭着那层薄薄的，敏感的金属内壁，尽可能充分地开拓他的接口。

“嗯……啊啊……呃……spin，我得到你了……”

“我一直都是你的……”

他们用力地吻着彼此。

一个缠绵的吻后，Topspin突然把手指抽了出来，同时也离开了Twintwist的机体。

“怎么了?spin?”突如其来的空虚感令Twintwist有些无所适从，他焦急地环住他的腰，向他的兄弟索取更多。

Topspin只是笑了笑，问道

“你刚刚在客厅里做了什么?”

“没什么……”Twintwist偏过头，扭扭捏捏地回答道。

“真的?”

“你明明知道我做了什么的!”

“哦?我可不知道，没准儿你刚刚还在客厅里兴致勃勃地打游戏呢!”

“你……”

“嗯?”

“好吧……我……我刚刚在客厅里自己给自己来了一发……”

Twintwist垂头丧气道，Topspin却笑出了声。

“你就尽情嘲笑我吧!”

“不不不，我不是这个意思，我的意思是……”

Topspin止住了笑，凑到Twintwist的面前，认真道，

“做给我看。”

“做……做什么?”

“你刚刚在客厅里对自己做的一切，我想看。”

“什……”Twintwist一下子愣住了，他完全没想到Topspin竟然会向他提出这样的要求。

“不，我做不来这个的……真的……”

“我真的很想看，twist，好吗?相信我，这没什么的，你就当我不存在不就好了?”

“怎么可能……我……”

“放轻松，这很简单的，来吧……”

“额……”

“求求你?”

“好吧……你赢了……”

以往，从来都是他赖在Topspin的身上又是耍赖又是撒娇的，这还是他第一次成为被哀求的那一方。

他不情不愿地倚靠在墙壁上，扭过头去，打开面板，迟疑着用手握住早已充能完毕的输出管，在飞行者热烈的注视下慢慢地揉搓起来。

他发誓，以后绝对不会再做这种事了，这绝对是他做过的最难以启齿的事。

“老实说，你的手法挺一般的诶，这样容易把管子搓坏了!”

“闭嘴……别说了……嗯啊……我……我快……”

这种莫名的羞耻感反而让他更加容易兴奋起来，他明显感到顶峰已近在眼前了。

“快要什么?”Topspin露出了不怀好意的笑，慢慢地靠近处于过载边缘的爱人。

“啊啊……啊……”

“快要过载了，对不?”

说着，他一把拉开Twintwist沾满能量液的手，还没等Twintwist反应过来，他直接打开面板，把充能完毕的输出管狠狠地推进了一直被冷落的接口里，随之而来的是对面一阵痛苦的呻吟和剧烈的金属撞击声。

他感觉自己快要融化在他的体内了。

“不过，这样也不错，我们本来就应该是一体的……普神不应该……把我们分成两个个体的……”他迷迷糊糊地想着，音频接收器旁又传来了熟悉的声音。

“啊啊……额啊啊……哥哥…我好……我好爱你，哥哥……啊……”

“我也爱你，twist……”

第一次的过载，结束于一个很深很深的吻。

系统上线后，他发觉自己正躺在Topspin的怀里，浅色的液体温柔地包围着他们的机体。

他们正身处自家的清洗池里。

“嗯……”过载后的疲倦感向他袭来，他自然而然地向后倚靠过去，突然传来的重量感打断了Topspin的思考。

“哦，你醒了?”

“嗯……嗯?”

他突然发现Topspin正一只手环着他的腰，另一只手犹豫着在他的对接面板旁游走。

他笑了，回过头轻咬了一口Topspin的面甲。

“你想再来一次吗，哥哥?”

“嗯……我这次想尝试一下……那个……”

“啥?”

“那个……口……”

靠在池边的飞行者有些紧张，而他怀里的爱人则完全不在意。

“就这个?那啥系统还在的时候我可没少给你口过啊，你应该早就习惯了吧?”

“额……可是间接的感受毕竟跟我自己亲自体验一下还是有区别的，就像上次喝高纯一样。”

他们不约而同地想起了那次尴尬的经历，常年混迹各大油吧的Twintwist认定自家老哥通过那个神奇的共享系统早已练就了跟自己一样优秀的酒量，可事实与此相去甚远，实际上，Topspin只喝了半杯高纯就醉了，更可怕的是，他醉了之后并没有如众人预期一般乖乖下线充电，而是直接抱住一旁的罪魁祸首就要掀开他的面板。最终，Twintwist在大家意味深长的目光里扛着自己的老哥，一只手捂着面板，灰溜溜地撤了。

“好吧，那就来吧”Twintwist毫不在意地打开了自己的对接面板，尚未充能的输出管露了出来，而Topspin却默默地潜入池中。第一次给对方口，对他来说多少还是有点让人害羞的。

Twintwist知趣地向后退去，倚靠着清洗池的内壁，白色的双臂则舒展开来，平放在池边，他有些迫不及待地想要享受他兄弟的服务了。

Topspin先是尝试着舔了几下他的输出管，然后迟疑着慢慢地含住了他逐渐升温的输出管，接着又学着他之前的样子反复地吞咽，舔舐，用牙齿轻轻的刮蹭上面敏感的节点。

Topspin的技术并不是很好，甚至有些笨拙，可Twintwist仍旧享受其中，很快就硬得发痛了。

他呻吟着，用力地挺动着失去了装甲保护的腰，向他的兄弟索求更多。

“嗯啊……啊啊啊……哥哥……”

“喂!慢点!我的嘴快被你撞坏了!”身处池底的飞行者不满地通过链接抱怨道。

“啊……不好意思啊……”Twintwist收敛了一下自己腰部运动的幅度，同时抓紧了池子的边缘。

很快，他们迎来了第二次过载。

喷涌而出的能量液浮在池水的表面，将浅蓝色的清洗液染成了淡淡的紫色。

Topspin从稍冷的液体中起身，淡紫色的液体滴落在爱人身上，渗进线路的缝隙中，引起一阵轻微的电流。他俯身压在舒舒服服地躺在池边的Twintwist身上，啃咬着他的颈部电路，留下些许轻微的印迹。

片刻过后，Topspin在链接里轻轻地叫他，

“twist……”

“嗯?咋了?”

“帮我个忙……”

“啥?”

“起来，转过去”飞行者不怀好意地笑了笑，Twintwist虽然并不清楚他的意图，不过也还是乖乖照做了。

“你想干什……啊!”

一阵刺痛从毫无防备的备用接口传来。

“你说呢?”Topspin坏笑着更加用力地向前顶了一下。

“啊啊……你想做就直说呗干嘛这么突然……啊，轻点，好疼……”

然而，与汹涌而来的快感相比，疼痛也不过只是快感的溪流里微不足道的一滴水罢了。

最后一次过载后，电量的不足迫使他们一起下线充电了。

幸好，Topspin下线之前努力把输出管拔了出来。

次日

在内置闹钟第八次响起之后，Topspin终于成功上线了。

Twintwist?战争结束后，他就再也没有设过内置闹钟这种东西。

上线后，Topspin面对通讯链接里满屏的消息沉默了片刻，最后还是叹了口气，接通了与Springer的通讯链。

“你现在在哪儿呢?已经开始很久了!还有，Twintwist在哪儿?他怎么也不回我?”

Topspin默默看了一眼旁边毫无起床征兆的Twintwist，尽量冷静地回答对面焦急的前队长，

“别担心，他现在就跟我在一起呢……那个，昨晚有点突发情况，我们今天就不去了吧。”

“突发情况?”

“额……你懂得，对吧……?”

Topspin又回想起当初Springer偶然发现他们两个在飞船上偷偷亲热时，现队长那副震惊到整张脸都要掉下来的样子。

“哦，我明白了，那啥，友情提示一下，”Springer明显有些尴尬，“稍微克制一下吧，别太纵欲过度了，我有点担心Twintwist哪天会不会真的彻底散架了……”

“哦谢谢，我会……等等!谁纵欲过度了?都是他……等等，Springer!”

通讯结束。

“嘁，明明是这个小炉渣整天欲求不满的，我……”

突然，Topspin注意到了内置时钟显示的数字。

于是，他遭到了上线以来第二个打击:

他此前精心准备的约会计划全都被U球吞掉了。

Fin


End file.
